


And Sleep I Would Inside Your Mouth

by thepinkflamingo



Series: Two Months 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkflamingo/pseuds/thepinkflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen unexpectedly goes into heat, Jared finds he's more than a little turned on by his boyfriend's version of a good morning kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Sleep I Would Inside Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm equal parts surprised and not surprised that this has turned into a new little verse in my head. It's such a fun and porny place to play. Not beta read, so I apologize for any glaring mistakes. Title taken from the lyrics of Lover Lay Down by the Dave Matthews Band. Also, I think it goes without saying that none of this ever happened. 
> 
> Warnings/ Enticements: PWP, knotting, biting, man-handling, scenting, blowjob, face fucking & even some schmoop. And surprise Misha...do we need to warn for that?

When Jared wakes, it's to an insistent bladder and Jensen mumbling in his ear about Misha table dancing in nothing but a pink tutu. Shaking his head at _that_ mental image, Jared carefully moves away from Jensen and stumbles into the bathroom to take care of business. He's tucking himself back into his boxers and contemplating getting in the shower when Jensen appears in the doorway. Most weekends, Jared's lucky if he can drag Jensen out of bed before nine, so he's surprised to see Jensen awake at this early hour. 

Jared is caught so off guard that he almost misses the fine tremors in Jensen's limbs, the heated look in his eyes and the delicious scent of citrus and woodsmoke pouring off the omega, before Jensen is on his knees – fingers curling under and tugging at the waistband of Jared's boxers. Jared's nostrils flare as he breathes in more of the intoxicating scent. His boxers are down around his ankles and Jensen's lips are wrapped around the head of his rapidly hardening dick when Jared's brain finally gets it.

“ _Jesus fuck_ , Jensen...you're in heat.” Jensen's only response is to moan around the flesh in his mouth as Jared palms the back of his head and shoves his dick down Jensen's throat.

“Better get me nice and wet, baby,” Jared says, pulling back just far enough so Jensen can catch his breath. Jared's hips twitch and he tightens his grip on the back of Jensen's skull when he feels the slight pressure of teeth around the head of his cock.

“You've got about sixty seconds before I bend you over and fuck you into next week, Jensen. You ready for that?” Jensen nods the best he can while sucking Jared back down, not stopping until his nose in buried in coarse pubic hair. Jared can't help the groan that leaves his lips as he forces Jensen's mouth up and down his dick again and again. Jensen is whining, damn near writhing in place when Jared pulls out completely and hauls Jensen to his feet. His lips look fucked raw, smeared sticky with saliva and pre-come when Jared pulls him in for a brutal kiss. 

“Jared...please _please,_ fuck,” Jensen gasps as Jared shoves him back against the sink and licks the taste of himself right out of Jensen's mouth. Jared is so close to the edge already that Jensen frantically rubbing his dick over his hipbone is almost enough for Jared to blow it and pop his knot before he even gets inside his boyfriend's tight, wet heat. Jared bites at at Jensen's swollen lips one last time before spinning him around and yanking his sleep shorts to the floor. 

“Bend over and show me how badly you want it, Jensen,” Jared says, breath ghosting over the slick coating Jensen's inner thighs. Another day, he'll take the time to lick Jensen clean and make him come just from the feel of Jared's tongue on his skin, but not today. They're both way to keyed up for that. Jared can barely breathe as he watches Jensen press his face against the mirror, hands reaching back to pull his cheeks apart and put himself on display.

“Jesus Christ, Jensen. So fucking wet,” Jared says and leans forward, biting at one ass cheek before sucking a hickey into the skin right next to Jensen's hole. Jensen's hips jolt forward and he sobs out a breath when Jared stands and rubs the head of his cock over the mark he just left before pressing inside on one long thrust. Jared pulls Jensen's hands up and places them against the mirror, squeezing his wrists lightly.

“Keep them there, or this all stops,” Jared growls into Jensen's ear as he pulls almost all the way out. A wicked grin pulls up the corners of Jared's mouth as he watches Jensen's asshole convulse around the head of his dick, trying to suck it back inside.

“So beautiful, baby. Love the way your ass just can't get enough.” Jared curls his hands around Jensen's hipbones and slams back in so hard he forces Jensen up onto his tip toes. Jared is merciless, working Jensen over until he comes with a strangled cry, completely untouched. Jensen's fingers claw at the smooth surface of the mirror as he comes down from the high, face sliding against it and legs turning to jelly as Jared just keeps pounding away. 

He can feel the knot pressing against his stretched hole and keens as Jared works his hips in a tight corkscrew motion, forcing the knot inside. Jared thrusts shallowly three, four more times, right against Jensen's prostate and Jensen screams, pleasure a hot spike straight to his brain as he comes again. Jared can't hold out any longer when Jensen's ass locks vise tight around his knot and he comes with a shout, biting Jensen's shoulder and slicking his insides even more. Jared's lost to the sensations as his hips jerk forward in shocky little movements, knot pulling at the rim of Jensen's ass and drawing the orgasm out for the both of them. Jared rests there, draped over Jensen's back as their heartbeats and breathing settle back to normal. He can feels his come and Jensen's slick trickling out around his knot as he maneuvers them to a more comfortable position on the floor. 

“I think you killed me,” Jensen rasps when he feels Jared press a soothing kiss to his temple. “I'll never be able to get it up again.” Jared laughs softly and nuzzles into the spot where Jensen's neck and shoulder meet. He's always cuddly once the red haze of lust passes.

“I didn't hurt you, did I,” Jared asks, hands skimming gently over Jensen's skin. His body is still thrumming with pleasure and he hopes that Jensen is feeling the same. In the six months they've been together, Jared has never once ridden Jensen this hard and he's worried that he's gone too far.

“We're good, Jay. It's the good kind of hurt where I'll be sore for a little while, but when the heat comes back, I'm going to want to do it all over again. Besides, I think this is going to be my new jerk off fantasy for when you're on the road.” 

Jared groans at the mere thought of Jensen fucking himself on his favorite toy, thinking of this moment while Jared is stuck in a shitty hotel room on a business trip. “If that's the case, we need to get me a better webcam for my laptop. Can't let you have fun without me.”

“Hmmm, maybe we need to set up one of the cameras in here. That way we can both watch what you do to me,” Jensen says, hips rocking back into Jared as the familiar heat trip-hops up his spine. He's not quite ready for another go yet, but he's more than happy to trade sloppy sweet kisses with Jared until then.


End file.
